


Generally Frustrated

by MadameClutch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux love, I Wrote This For Me, Steamy kiss, Teasing, take me now General Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't supposed to.<br/>But they wanted to.<br/>If only for a moment,<br/>No matter who saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generally Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a kriffing AMAZING picture of Domhnall Gleeson and his beautifully kissable lips.  
> Unf.

His plush lips met hers softly, his hand coming up to grip her thick, brown hair, pulling her closer to him.  
A deep sigh of satisfaction echoes between them as they press together.  
Her arms twine around his shoulders, hands sliding across his back as she loops herself around him.  
His teeth nip gently at her bottom lip, drawing a light whine from her as his hips pop lightly against hers, proving his excitement to her.  
She melts against him, her tongue tracing over his beautifully straight teeth. He meets her teasing tongue with his own, flickering and drawing it into his mouth.  
Her fingers dig into his shoulders, a grumble of want pressing into the kiss, his grip tightening in her brunette tresses.  
She suddenly pulls away, lips swollen, eyes glazed with desire as she pants up at him.  
"We... We can't." She stammers, her hands slipping down, straightening his greatcoat over his chest. "Not here. Not now."  
He sighs with frustration, leaning down to press his forehead to hers, his brilliant red locks mingling with her dark hair for a moment.  
"You're right... Fuck it all, but you're right." His vivid blue gaze shuts tightly as he struggles with want. "It wouldn't be right."  
She drops her hands, stepping back and saluting smartly, chest still heaving slightly from their lustful embrace. "I'll take my leave, General Hux." She turns and strides off.  
He stands there in the hall, fists clenched, fighting internally to stay put and not chase her. "As you were, Lieutenant." He mutters, turning his back on his lover, heading back to the bridge, his face a portrait of terse serenity.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, LOOK AT HIM.  
> MY GOSH.
> 
> http://domhnall-gleeson.net/gallery/albums/albums/Scans/2016-2014/2014-Vogue/001.jpg


End file.
